fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 2: Curse of Doom
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 2: Curse of Doom ’’Roxanne, i shall defeat you and claim the light stone!!’’ she said as she was pointing her sword at her with a dark magic aura ‘’what are you talking about? i was never better than you, I considered you my equal and the chance of being chosen as Chief was 50-50 ‘’ said Roxanne that couldn’t understand Diana’s behaviour ‘’oh you are so touching…cut the act!!’’ said Diana as she then unleashed a dark energy slash at her which Roxane avoided by going to the side along with Ember and Oceania, the slash left a small fissure on the ground that left the crowd in shock. ‘’It seems that you aren’t worthy of the dark stone’’ said the Elder ‘’I’m not worthy of the dark stone? and she is?’’ asked Diana with a psychotic cold look as she was pointing her sword at the Elder ‘’darkness magic is composed by negative emotions, the negative feelings deep inside your soul along with the tremendous darkness magic energy inside the stone proved to be too much for your mentality’’ said the Elder concerned. She then raised her staff in the air ‘’don’t worry though, if i call back the dark stone you might be saved, dark stone come to me’’ she said but the dark stone didn’t move from its spot despite her efforts. ‘’Why oh great stone? ‘’ wondered a shocked Elder who was unable to bring the stone to her ‘’fufufu, its very simple Elder’’ said a cocky Diana that extended her left hand and the dark stone came fast to her hand and then her aura was intensified ’’ i was really ''chosen by it, and maybe you are right, i may had negative emotions but that doesn’t make me a slave of the stone, it makes me its ''master!!!’’ '' i shall...give...power...accept...me'' heard Diana a whisper in her ear. The Elder along with everyone else became shocked and slightly terrified ’’i shall demonstrate to you, the power that it will give me, dark stone, give me power!!’’ she ordered as she lift it high and then it glowed a violet light and then Diana’s eyes were crimson red with black irises and red marks in her face and hands while the stone merged with her sword. ‘’You…where did you learn how to call upon the power of the stone?’’ asked the Elder terrified ‘’the stone whispered to me’’ ‘’it whispered..?’’asked Roxanne’’ don’t mind her Roxy, she clearly lost her mind’’ said a nervous Ember hugging Roxane’s hand. ‘’No, it can happen’’ mumbled the Elder ‘’but to happen so soon for her…’’ ,’’ seems that I’m gifted, as expected, with it I shall claim the other stones and rule everything!!.’’ ‘’As if we would let you’’ said Rocky taking a fighting stance along with everyone else ’’ my only concern is Roxane, the rest of you are nuisances’’ she said with an annoyed expression and then from her hand were released several dark green spheres that bombarded everyone and did a lot of damage to them. ‘’Diana, please, STOP ''this!!!!’’ shouted a crying Roxane ‘’if you want to save them so badly, then fight me with the light stone at stake’’ ‘’even if you take it from me it won’t obey you’’ ‘’grrr, if you die then it will’’ ‘’Roxanne, do it, but you have to do the same thing she did, the power someone gets from the stones can come from within’’, ‘’from within?’’ , ‘’yes’’ she replied as she touched her hand ‘’magic is the heart, believe in your power, believe in the light stone and you will get the power you seek’’, then Roxane held the light stone in her hands ‘’''light stone, please, ''please give me the power to protect everyone’’ she thought and then the stone glowed and then merged with her sword, as it finished merging with her she made her glow a deep yellow aura’’ it is done, the light stone felt your pure feelings and gave you strength. May it bless you forever’’ wished a happy Elder. ‘’Forever? Probably for a couple of minutes at best’’ said Diana with an enraged tone and look ‘’here I come’’ she said as she was about to attack with her sword Roxane who had her eyes closed, then without looking, she defended herself with her sword as she then opened her sad but determined eyes. ‘’Diana, you were always my best friend, you were like a sister to me, but i can’t stand anymore what you are doing here, it pains me but if defeating you will protect everyone and save the Diana i know then I will fight!!’’, ‘’ha!!and how can you defeat me exactly? Dark Delete!!’’said a psycho Diana as she opened a distance and released the same spheres as before, Roxanne tried to avoid them but the spheres seemed to follow her and after trying her best to avoid them she was hit. ‘’No, Roxanne!!!’’ shouted both Ember and Oceania that were lying on the ground ‘’yes she is finished’’ said Diana to herself but she was then shocked and later pissed as she saw Roxane enveloped in a light barrier but was somewhat damaged ‘’ha...ha…i was hit by two-three of those spheres but managed to quickly use my Luminous Barrier to avoid the rest’’ she said trying to catch her breath’’ then take this, Dark Slash!!’’ she said as she gathered darkness magic energy to her sword and unleashed a violet energy slash that collided with Roxane’s barrier. Roxane was trying to maintain the barrier but it then shattered but she managed to avoid it at the last second ‘’take another one, Dark Slash!!!’’ said a blood lusted Diana as she fired another violet energy slash, Roxane stopped moving and closed her eyes ‘’ no Roxane don’t stand there, if that hits you then you will die!!’’ shouted the Elder but to no avail ‘’ light stone, give me strength!!’’, then she opened her eyes and held her sword with both hands which in return began to glow a yellow colour ‘’ my light is the light that cleaves through the darkness’’ then she brought up her sword ready to swing ‘’aaahhhhh, LUMINOUS SLASH!!!!’’ she shouted swinging her blade downwards and unleashed a slashing yellow energy arc blade that after some seconds of collision, managed to push back Diana’s own and then an explosion occurred. Roxane was breathing hard and kneeled using her sword as support’’ Roxane you did it!!!’’ shouted both Ember and Oceania that despite their injuries came to her side along with Rocky who was walking slowly. Everyone however became shocked as the smoke cleared from a surge of magic power, Diana visibly injured was glowing intensely ‘’AHHHHHHH,I WILL NEVER... ''LOSE….TO ''YOU!!!! ‘’screamed an enraged Diana releasing even more magic power with her eyes glowing intensely ’’DARK STONE, BECOME ONE WITH ME, LET'S DESTROY THE BEARER OF LIGHT TOGETHER!!!’’. Then the dark stone shined in her left hand and began merging with her’’ AGGHH…AGHHHH’’ Diana was in pain as the stone was slowly merging with her body, after the merging stopped, Diana’s hair became more wild and she was breathing heavily with a lot of sweat coming from her ‘’i….will never…lose…i shall...destroy… all’’. Then, she heard a voice in her head ‘''’curse…the village….curse’’'' ‘’''curse...for revenge?’’,‘’i…stone…i will give…curse for revenge’’ ‘’then i will gladly use it’’. She then raised her sword in the air ‘’Chaos and Eris, Erebus and Nyx, Akhlys and Thanatos. Eternal forces of chaos and darkness, misery and death, come forth and curse everyone until their last breath!!’’, upon finishing her chant,her sword glowed and darkness covered the land and sky, with a violet energy pillar descending from the sky while creating an earthquake that brought forth a dark mist like miasma that was devouring everything steadily ‘’Elder what’s happening?’’ asked RockyChaos-'' tried to say Diana but the Elder hit her with a magic blast before she could finish. ‘’That fool, she called upon forces that no one should call!’’ ‘’what will happen now?’’ asked Roxanne.‘’I will try to do something about the curse, i beg you to stop her or else our village will become a land of darkness, misery and death’’ then Roxane with her friends were left shocked and speechless as the people of the village got terrified and helpless.‘’So all we have to do is beat her ass right?’’ asked a fired up Ember with flaming orbs in her palms along Oceania who had water orbs in hers’’ hahahahaha…i won’t waste...any more time here…Roxanne…i will find the other stones…and then come for yours’’she said as then she became a shadow and left ’’no…come back...DIANA!!!’’ shouted Roxanne with all her strength and then collapsed.